When Destiny Calls
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Takes place after Being Replaced Again? When Elsa and Anna go up to the North Mountain to visit Destiny, they find out Destiny is facing a serious problem. They offer their help, but Destiny refuses. Elsa agrees with Destiny, but Anna is determined to help her friend in any way, no matter how dangerous it is.
1. Start of a Journey

**First of all, let me say this story was inspried by Ceikaiya Cheeks THE DIRECTOR. She gave me this idea.**

**Secondly, I recommend before reading this story, you should read "Being Replaced," and "Being Replaced Again?" so you have an idea of who I am writing about.**

In Arendelle, the hottest day of the year arrived. No one was working unless they had to. A lot of people spent the day at the fjord.

Anna and Elsa were people who didn't really like to spend their day at the fjord. They prefer to just stay inside, out of the sun. That is, until Anna came up with an idea. She walked the halls into Elsa's room where Elsa was reading a book on her bed.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said, wiping off sweat from her brow and sitting next to Elsa.

"A little hot?" Elsa asked, placing her book on her lap.

"A lot." Anna said.

"Come here." Elsa said as she opened her arms to have Anna fall into them. Anna leaned into her and Elsa placed her hand on Anna's head, and wrapped her cold arm around her.

"Ohh. Aahh. You're so cold. But it's so nice." Anna said as she leaned closer to her sister.

"Thanks." Elsa said smiling.

"Elsa, do you realize it's been four months since the eternal winter?"

"And three months since we had to put up with Kelly?" Elsa replied.

"And three months since we met Destiny?"

"And two months since we had to put up with Donna?"

"We have been through an awful lot, haven't we?" Anna replied with a smile.

"Yeah. And four months since I've almost lost you over and over again." Elsa said as she pulled Anna closer to her.

Anna let out a sigh. "Yeah. Hey, I've got an idea. Since it's so hot here, why don't we visit Destiny in the North Mountain? She said we could come visit anytime."

Elsa thought for a little bit. "I don't know, Anna."

"Oh, come on! I mean, what's the worst that can happen when up in the mountain?" Anna said, pulling away from Elsa.

"Well, we could get stuck in an avalanche, we could get seperated in a storm, we could get attacked by wolves and other animals. Anna, there are a lot of dangers in the mountain that I may not be able to protect you from and I don't want to risk losing you again." Elsa replied, placing her cold hand on Anna's shoulder.

"But Elsa, we can protect each other. I won't leave your side. Besides, we've both survived in the mountain on our own before. Please, Elsa?" Anna continued to plead.

Elsa thought a little bit more. She didn't want to risk Anna getting hurt, or lost. But she had survived in the mountain before with wolves and storms. "All right, we'll go. But there are a few rules."

"Name them."

"Rule number one: You will not run off on your own. Rule number two: you will stay by side at all time." Elsa replied firmly.

"I understand, Elsa."

"I'm sorry, Anna. It's just, I just got you back and I can't afford for something to happen to you. If I was to lose you..." Elsa tried to explain.

"Elsa, it's okay. I totally understand where you're coming from. You are just trying to protect me, because that's what you are suppose to do." Anna said, taking Elsa's soft, cold hands.

"Yes. And while we are up there, I will protect you at all costs, no matter what it is."

"Right. Let's go!" Anna said as she ran to her room to get her cloak.

Elsa was wearing her ice dress, perfect for the North Mountain. She was just so worried about Anna. Elsa hoped she would be able to protect her. Anna suddenly ran back into the room.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Anna said as she waited for Elsa at the door. Elsa got to her feet and followed Anna. She then told a servant they would be gone for a majority of the day. Elsa and Anna then ran out of the gates and started their journey to the North Mountain.

* * *

An hour passed, and the came to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Anna chuckled of the memories it held.

"You know this place, Anna?" Elsa asked, looking to Anna.

"Yep. This is where I first met Kristoff and Sven."

"Faciniating." Elsa said as they continued their journey.

"It feels amazing up here. It so cool." Anna said relieved.

"But we still have a ways to go. It's gonna get colder. You think you can handle it?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. I have before." Anna replied.

* * *

Two hours passed and they were finally in the North Mountain.

"We've made it." Anna said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah. Now we've gotta find Destiny." Elsa said as she suddenly heard a low growl. "Anna, did you hear that?" she whispered.

Anna listened and heard the growl. "I don't think we're alone anymore."

Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the darkness. Anna and Elsa screamed. Anna moved closer to Elsa, and Elsa pushed Anna behind her. "Anna, stay behind me. This isn't Destiny."

"Should we run?" Anna whispered as the wolf came closer.

"Anna, when I say run," Elsa started as he got ready to pounce. "RUN!" Elsa shouted as she started to run. Anna followed right behind her, along with the wolf.

Anna suddenly fell, with the wolf coming closer. "Elsa!" she shouted as the wolf was right up to her. Anna was so scared, she couldn't move. "Help." she said as the wolf raised her paw to take her life.

Elsa was helpless. She knew if she tried to stop the wolf, he would take Anna's life immediately and then hers. She watched as the wolf raised his paw. "ANNA!" she shouted, reaching her hand out.

"Hold it! Wrong person!" a voice came out. Anna recognized it.

Destiny then came into sight. "We know her and her sister. Stand down." Destiny ordered to the wolf. The wolf walked away from Anna. Anna laid on the snow, letting out sighs of relief and breathing heavily. Anna was so stunned, she could barely even talk.

Elsa ran over to her immediately. She kneeled down to Anna. "Are you okay, Anna?" she asked concerned.

Anna could only nod her head and sat up to hug Elsa. Anna was still breathing heavily. Elsa returned Anna's hug. She rub her back soothingly to try to calm her down. "It's okay, Anna. Just relax. Breathe. In and out. Slowly." Elsa said as Anna's breathing started to slow down.

"My... whole life... just flashed... before my eyes." Anna said slowly as she released Elsa.

"Seems like you're always saving our lives, Destiny." Elsa said as Destiny walked over to them.

"Mostly mine." Anna added.

"Sorry about that, Anna. He's a new man in our clan. He's still learning."

"It's okay."

"As long as he didn't hurt Anna, we are all okay." Elsa added.

"But when he was ready to attack me, you said I was the wrong person. What did you mean by that?" Anna asked confused.

"Not here. Let's go to my cave. I'll tell all about what is going on." Destiny said as she faced the direction of her cave. "Come. Follow me. And stay close. And most importantly, stay together." Destiny said as she started to go to her cave.

Anna suddenly held Elsa's arm tightly. Elsa noticed how tightly Anna held her arm.

"Sorry." Anna said as she loosen her grip.

"It's all right. Now remember what Destiny said: stay together." Elsa said firmly.

"Right." Anna said as they followed Destiny.

* * *

They arrived at the cave. Anna and Elsa slowly walked in. They finally sat down in front of Destiny.

"Okay, Destiny. Tell us what is going on up here." Elsa said.

"There is someone else that has taken over the North Mountain. She is like the Queen of the Mountain." Destiny started to explain.

"Who is she?" Anna asked.

"Get comfortable. It's a long story."

Anna sat closer to Elsa as Destiny sucked in a deep breath and started her story.


	2. To Help or Not to Help?

"Eursla, or who is known as The Ice Witch, thought she could take over what ever she wanted with her powers. She realized what she could do with them, and used them out of evil." Destiny started.

"Wait. What type of powers?" Anna asked.

"Power of ice and snow."

"Like me." Elsa gasped.

"She was born with them, like I presume you were, Elsa." Destiny replied.

Elsa nodded in response.

"She found out how to use them at a young age. She knew having these powers would make her better than anyone. She tried making friends, but they all called her a monster and sorcery."

Elsa let out a sharp gasp at the memories of her being called a monster. Anna noticed her sister and held her hand to comfort her. Elsa gripped Anna's hand and gave her a reassuring look that she was okay.

"She struck all of them in their hearts, freezing all of them solid."

Anna's eyes widen and gripped Elsa's hand tighter.

"You okay?" Elsa asked worried.

"Yeah." Anna nodded.

"She then found out her parents didn't even want her, so she froze them as well. Then she ran away. She tried to find a place where she could rule, but she couldn't. She went all over the world to find a place, but never found what she was looking for."

"Until now." Anna said.

"Yes." Destiny replied sadly.

"Destiny, when did this happen?" Elsa asked.

"Last month. My men and I have tried to defeat her, but she is too great."

"After we got rid of Donna." Elsa replied.

"The fun never stops, does it?" Anna asked.

"Well... wait, what are you saying?" Destiny asked.

"I'm saying I want to help. Maybe this is why we were brought up here. This is the only chance we'll be able to get rid of her." Anna replied.

"I agree with Anna. We may never be able to have a chance like this again." Elsa replied.

"No. I can't let you guys risk your lives for me. This is way too dangerous for both of you. I appreciate you both willing to help, but if something is to happen to any of you, I couldn't forgive myself."

Elsa went in thought for a moment. "You're right, Destiny." she said firmly.

"Elsa, you just agreed with me a little bit ago." Anna said.

"Well, now I agree with Destiny. It's too dangerous." Elsa said, looking to Anna.

"But we may never have a chance like this again. This isn't her mountain, and it never will be." Anna said, trying to hold in her anger.

"Anna, please. Try to understand." Elsa replied.

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I want to help Destiny."

"Anna." Destiny tried to say.

"Destiny, I've told you, because you've saved my life multiple times, I have to find some way to repay you. Let me do it now."

"Anna, please." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, I told you, we would be able to protect each other. This is something I need to do. Why won't you let me do something that I know that I have to do?"

"Anna, I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said.

Anna remembered those words. "Well, I don't need you to protect me." she said as she walked out of the cave.

Elsa let out a sigh. "I'll go talk to her." she said to Destiny and followed Anna.

Elsa walked out to see Anna sitting by the door of the cave. She got to her feet when she saw Elsa.

"Elsa, I have to do this, and you know it."

"Anna, I can't let you do this." Elsa said, holding in her anger.

"Why? Are you saying that I'm too weak? I can't do things on my own? Is that what you're telling me? Because I don't have powers, it makes me weak?!" Anna shouted as hot tears came from her eyes.

"I can't lose you again!" Elsa said loudly, gripping Anna's shoulders.

Anna was shocked at Elsa's anger.

Elsa let out a long sigh and spoke in a calmer voice. "If I was to lose you, I couldn't forgive myself because I failed to protect you. I can't take that risk. I can't let anything happen to you. Not after all the other times." she said.

Anna understood that Elsa only wanted to protect her, like she said she would. She then threw her arms around Elsa's neck for a tight embrace. Elsa returned the embrace.

"I don't think you're weak, Anna. I've never thought that. You're the strongest girl I know." Elsa said as she released Anna. "But I can't take the risk of you getting hurt."

"Elsa, maybe we should just go back to the castle as if it never happened. I understand that you want to protect me, and the least I can do is argue with you."

"Thank you." Elsa said relieved.

"What have we decided ladies?" Destiny suddenly said as she walked out of her cave.

"I'm with Elsa. I won't help. We will just go back like it never happened."

"Wise choice, Anna."

"Well, we better head back. It's starting to get dark." Elsa said.

"Yes. Goodbye, Anna and Elsa." Destiny said sadly as she slowly walked back into her cave.

"Bye." the sisters replied as they started to walk back.

* * *

A few hours later, the sisters arrived back to the castle. They came just in time. As soon as they came to the kingdom, the sun was down.

They entered the castle and headed to their rooms. They wished each other good night, and walked in their rooms.

Anna couldn't sleep though. All she could do was think about Destiny and the Ice Witch. She knew she had to repay Destiny for saving her life. But she knew Elsa wouldn't approve. So she would have to help her on her own. She was Destiny's friend, and she was ready to help her in anyway. She made up her mind she would leave first thing in the morning to help her friend. She didn't care what dangers she would be in, she was gonna help Destiny, with or without Elsa.

After planning all of that, her eyes closed and she drifted away into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Not Going Back

Anna woke up with a moan. She remembered how she was going to go up to the North Mountain to help Destiny. She knew that Elsa would panic and send out search parties if she ran off, not telling her where she was going. She sat at her table and started to write a note for her older sister.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I have gone to the North Mountain to help Destiny. I know you say it is too dangerous, but I don't care. I need to repay Destiny for all the times she has saved my ife. I don't expect you to understand, but this is something that I to do. Do not send search parties._

_Your sister,_

_Anna_

She placed the note on her bed, and put on her cloak, boots, and mittens. She quietly opened the door and looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. She walked out slowly to the gates. She walked out and started her adventure to the North Mountain.

Anna looked to see the sun was just rising. She looked back to the castle and thought of Elsa.

"She'll probably come after me when she sees me gone. Well, she'll have to understand that this is something I have to do." Anna said to herself as she continued to head to the mountain.

* * *

Three hours passed since Anna left. Elsa woke up with knocks on her door. She slowly opened her eyes to hear Kai yelling for her.

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa said as she sat up and put a dress on.

"We have an emergency!" Kai shouted outside the door.

Elsa went over to the door and opened it. "What emergency?" Elsa asked.

"Princess Anna is missing." Kai said panicked.

"What?! Again?" Elsa said with so much fear in her voice.

"We found this on her bed. It's addressed to you." Kai said as he handed Elsa the note.

Elsa looked at the note, and sat on her bed as she started to read it. Her eyes opened with fear and panic. As she finished reading it, she saw ice forming on the note. She dropped the note on the floor.

"Oh no." Elsa whispered.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Kai asked concerned.

"Anna has gone to the North Mountain to help a friend." Elsa said, looking up to Kai.

"What should we do?"

"Kai, as my most trusted and humble servant, I leave you in charge of the kingdom. I have to go find Anna. She could be in trouble. I trust you will take care of the kingdom as well as I do. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa said as she stood up.

"On my honor, Queen Elsa." Kai said with a bow. "But don't you want someone to go with you?"

"No, thank you. This is something I have to do alone. I may not be back today, or even tommorow, but whatever happens, don't send out search parties." Elsa replied firmly.

"Yes, Your Highness. Just be safe."

"I will." Elsa replied as she walked out of her room and to the gates. She walked out, and looked to the mountain.

"Anna, when I find you, you're dead." Elsa said to herself as she started her journey to find her younger sister.

* * *

Another hour passed, and Anna finally arrived at Destiny's cave.

"Destiny?" Anna called into the cave.

Destiny walked out cautiously. She stopped to see it was Anna calling for her.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Destiny asked in shock.

"I've come to help you defeat the Ice Witch." Anna replied, coming to Destiny's height.

"Anna, Elsa and I have told you, it's too dangerous." Destiny replied sternly.

"I know, I know. Look Destiny, I don't care how dangerous this journey will be. I need to return the favor of you saving my life all those times when Kelly and Donna were here. And just to let you know, I'm not going back to the kingdom. This is something that I need to do." Anna explained firmly.

Destiny knew that if she kept arguing with Anna, it wouldn't get anywhere. She was defeated. She let out a sigh. "Fine, Anna. You can help, but I don't like it." she replied.

"Well, too bad. You said yes, so I'm gonna help."

"Wait, does Elsa know?" Destiny asked.

"No." Anna replied, looking away.

"Ohhh, no. You have to be joking, right?"

"Destiny, you know she wouldn't let me go out to help you if I told her."

"I know, but she'll be worried sick when she sees you're gone."

"Then she'll have to come find me."

"Very well. We best set on our journey. It's a long way to the top of the mountain."

"The top?" Anna asked slowly.

"That's where she stays. All the way to the top." Destiny replied as she pointed her head to the top of the mountain.

"Whoa. Well, we best be going. If Elsa wants to help, she can find us. But I am not going back until this witch is gone, and you are guardian of the Mountian like you are suppose to be." Anna said as she looked to the top.

"Thank you, Anna. Now, if you are going to help mem there will be rules you have to follow. Rule number one: You will stay close to me at all times. Rule number two: you will be when I can always see you. Rule number three: if you see something strange and want to see what it is, you will not go out on your own. Understand?"

"I understand. Now let's do this." Anna said as she waited for Destiny to lead.

"Then follow me." Destiny said as she started to lead the way with Anna following close behind.

And so began one of the greatest journey of their lives.


	4. Reunited

Elsa finally came to the North Mountain. She thought that Anna would have to go to Destiny's cave. She remembered where it was, so that's where she headed. It wasn't far from where she was.

She finally came to the cave.

"Anna? Destiny? Anyone?" Elsa called from out of the cave. No one responded. "Great." she said to herself. She didn't know what to do now.

Then she looked down to see tracks. She knelt down to get a closer look. They were prints of a wolf and a person. She knew exactly who they belonged to: Anna and Destiny. She figured she could follow the tracks to where they were going. She started to follow the tracks.

She looked to the sky to see the sun was still high in the sky. "I have to cover as much ground as I can."

* * *

Two hours passed, and the sun was starting to slowly go down.

She tried her best not to get too worried about Anna. She remembered that Anna has handled herself in the mountain before. But she couldn't understand why Anna would still run off even after she told her not to.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew into Elsa's face. Elsa wasn't sure if it was her causing the storm, or if it was just a regular storm. She soon realized it was her.

"Anna, this is all your fault!" Elsa yelled as snow started to blow toward her. "If you would've just listened to me, this wouldn't be happening! But no! You had to go and put yourself in danger!" she continued to shout as she tried to find her way through it. She saw the tracks were starting to disappear. She knew she had to try to stop it, but she couldn't. She still pressed foward with what tracks she had left.

* * *

Little did Elsa know that Anna and Destiny weren't too far ahead of her, caught in the same storm. They slowly tried to find their way.

"Now we just have to survive this blizzard!" Destiny shouted.

Anna knew the truth though. "That's no blizzard!" Anna shouted as she blocked her face from the wind. "That's my sister!"

"Elsa's up here already?" Destiny asked confused.

"l left her a note. I knew she wouldn't waste any time in trying to find me." Anna said as they continued to make their way through the storm.

"Why is she causing this storm?"

"Because of me! She's scared that I will get hurt because I'm going against something so dangerous. Now that I'm not with her, all she can do is worry."

"That's understandable, I guess." Destiny replied.

As the two friends continued to make their way through thr storm, the wind became stronger, and more snow was blowing in her face. Anna could feel her body weakening from the cold. Her legs her shaking so much, she could barely stand.

"Destiny! I-I can't go on." Anna shivered weakly as she went to her knees. Destiny came to her side.

"Anna, we can't give up! We have to find some shelter!"

"I can't even stand."

Destiny tried to think of something she could do. She then smelled something. Suddenly, she could see a dark figure coming from behind her. She was Elsa's height.

"Who's there?" Destiny shouted to the human figure.

Elsa finally came into sight. She let out a sigh of relief. "Ohh. Thank goodness! I found you guys!" she shouted as she saw Destiny. She then saw Anna on the ground. "Anna!" she gasped as she came on the other side of Anna.

"Elsa." Anna shivered weakly as she slowly looked to her older sister, who had a face full of worry and relief. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna and pulled her closer to her.

"Elsa, you have to stop this storm." Destiny said.

Elsa soon understood that she wasn't the one causing it.

"I don't think I'm the one causing it!"

The sisters and Destiny soon realized exactly who was causing it.

"Eursula!" they all shouted.

"Of course!" Anna shivered.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get Anna out of this storm!" Elsa said as she help Anna to her feet. Anna slowly came to her feet, and Elsa held her arms to support her. "I got it! I'll make us a shelter!"

"You can do that?" Destiny asked.

"If I can make a castle, I can sure make a small shelter." Elsa said as she let go of Anna's arms. "Hang on, Anna!" she said as she started to form a shelter for them.

The shelter was like a small shack. But no one cared what it looked like, as long as it kept them safe.

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa said as she held Anna's arm to help her walk. Anna limped with Elsa. They walked inside the shelter and Destiny followed after them. The door shut on its own.

* * *

They all sat next to each other, listening to the storm. The wind was whistling loudly. Elsa looked back to Anna to see her shivering. Anna looked to Elsa to see her older sister was relieved, yet angry.

Anna sat close to Elsa, waiting for the lecture.

"Anna, what you were thinking? Going out on your own? You could've been killed." Elsa started.

"But Elsa, I, I, I told you the reason I need to do this."

"So you thought you could just go out on your own, without telling me, even though you knew you could be killed?" Elsa said angrily.

"Actually, I did tell you. I left you the note." Anna said innocently.

"Anna, when will you ever learn to listen to me? You know I only..."

"You only want to protect me. I know." Anna said, bobbing her head back and forth. "We've been through this before, Elsa."

"So why can't you respect that?"

"I do respect that, when I can. But this time, I couldn't. I have to repay Destiny for saving my life. I thought maybe you could respect that."

"I do, Anna. She saved my life too. But I know to repect her wishes. And she wished that we wouldn't put ourselves in danger to help her. But it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? There, I said it." Anna started as tears shot out of her eyes.

"But you weren't the one in the mountain during that storm, I was." she added as she pointed her finger to her chest. "And Destiny saved me."

"You weren't the one on that cliff, I was. And again, Destiny saved me. And you weren't the one who was attacked by the wolf, I was. And Destiny saved me once again. You don't understand what I'm going through with this."

I hate that I have to go against your wishes, okay? But I need to repay Destiny for all she has done for me, no matter what it is. No matter what the risk, or what the cost. She is my friend, and I need to do what a good friend would do. I thought you would be able to understand that. But I shouldn't expect you to." Anna finished as she got to her feet and walked away from Elsa.

Elsa and Destiny looked to each other in shock. Elsa got to her feet and walked over to Anna. She really didn't know what to say though. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, I- I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."

Anna wiped her tears and looked to Elsa.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about all of this, and you're right, I wasn't the one who went through all of those things, you were. You just want to repay a friend for all the things she has done for you, and, I should respect that." Elsa continued as she placed her hand on Anna's cheek. "I just, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I just want to protect you."

"I know, Elsa. You're a big sister. It's your duty. I guess my duty as a younger sister is to see how far you will go to protect me." Anna said with an attempted laugh.

Elsa let out a small chuckle as she removed her hand from Anna's cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" Anna asked.

"Anna, what is there to forgive?." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in for a tight hug. Anna was relieved that Elsa still wanted to even hug her. "I love you very much, Anna."

Anna was in shock at the fact that Elsa still even loved her. "I love you more."

Elsa formed a smile as she released Anna. "I love you most." she said as she placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Look. The storm stopped." Destiny said, looking outside.

Anna and Elsa looked to see Destiny was right.

"It's amazing what love can do, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Love is a very powerful thing." Elsa replied as she wrapped her arm around Anna as they both looked outside.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night. The sun is starting to set." Destiny said.

"Good idea, Destiny." Anna replied.

"Well, whatever works. As long as we're together, I know everything is gonna be okay." Elsa replied as she looked at Anna and smiled. Anna responded with a bigger smile.

The sisters then went back to sit by Destiny.

"We better get some sleep. It's a long journey up to the top of the mountain, and we need to cover as much ground as we can every day." Destiny said as she laid down.

"Good thinking." Elsa said as she laid on her back. Anna laid far from Elsa.

"Good night, girls." Destiny said as she drifted off.

"Anna, you can come closer to me." Elsa said as she motioned Anna to come to her. Anna crawled closer to Elsa and laid closer to her. Close enough for Elsa to embrace her. Elsa suddenly realized she could form an ice blanket for Anna.

"Good night, Elsa. And thank you." Anna said.

"Good night, Anna. Pleasant dreams." Elsa replied as she stroked Anna's cheek and watched Anna fall into a peaceful sleep. Elsa soon did the same thing.


	5. Nightmares

Anna started to moan and whimper. She started to toss and turn as a dream started.

_Destiny, Elsa and Anna had finally made it to the top of the mountain to where the Ice Witch was staying._

_The castle was as big as Elsa's when she was in the North Mountain. Sharp icycles stuck out of the castle._

_The group walked into the doors that were open. They walked in to see a woman sitting on a chair made of ice and covered in snow._

_"Hello, ladies." the lady said in a gentle tone as she rose from her chair and walked to them._

_"Hello, Eursla." Destiny replied._

_"You." Eursla said, pointing to Elsa._

_"Her?" Anna asked confused, pointing to Elsa._

_"Me?" Elsa asked._

_"You're the one everyone talks about. The one who set a kingdom under an eternal winter with your powers. Quite an amazing story." Eursla continued as she came closer to Elsa._

_"She has a name, you know." Anna said._

_"Yes. Queen Elsa, if I remember correctly." Eursla replied._

_"What do you want?" Elsa asked rudely._

_"Please, there's no need to be rude. I just want to be friendly to you, Elsa."_

_"What, do you want her to join you?" Anna asked sarcastically._

_"Well, since you brought that up, maybe we should talk about that." Eursla said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder._

_"Get away from her." Anna said, pushing Eursla away from Elsa._

_"Don't mess with me, Anna." Eursla said, walking to Anna. "I am not the person you want to be messing with."_

_"Oh, really? Well, don't mess with Elsa. Or me." Anna said firmly._

_"Why is that? What would Elsa do if I did this?" Eursla said as she grabbed Anna's shoulders and pushed her to the ground._

_Elsa shot an angry look to Eursla and raised her hand to strike her, but stopped herself._

_Elsa immediately knelt down to Anna. Elsa gave Anna a worried and concerned face. Anna sat up with Elsa's help._

_"I'm okay. I'm fine." Anna told Elsa._

_"Aww. Isn't that sweet? An older sister looking out for the younger sister. Oh, Elsa." Eursla started as Elsa and Anna stood to their feet. "So full of care and love. Always looking out for others, and protecting the ones you love. Well, join me, and you can do that."_

_Elsa thought for a little bit. If she would join her, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting Anna anymore, and she could be free to be her again, but only someone to join her._

_"I like that." Elsa said._

_"What?" Anna said with her voice full of shock._

_"Yeah. If I join you, I am free to be myself, right? Can use my powers whenever I want?" Elsa asked Eursla._

_"Whatever you wish, Elsa. We're together now. As a family. Goodbye, Anna." Eursla said as she raised her hand and got ready to strike Anna._

_"Elsa, what?" Anna asked confused._

_Elsa walked away, farther into the castle._

_"Elsa! NOO!" Anna shouted as she saw Eusla's powers come straight to her, and everything going black._

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Anna shouted as she shot out of her dream. She sat up quickly. She breathed heavily, and looked to see it was still night time.

"Anna? What's the matter? Are you all right?" Elsa asked as she sat up with Elsa.

Anna had to catch her breath before answering. "Oh, Elsa. I had the most terrible dream. You joined Eursla, she killed me. You let her. You walked away from me." Anna said quickly.

"Anna, Anna. Slow down." Elsa said as she took Anna's hand. "Now, just relax. It was just a dream. It won't ever happen. You know that."

"Do you promise?" Anna asked.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her close. "I promise." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. "I promise." she whispered as she began to stroke Anna's hair. "I won't let anything hurt you." she continued in a warm tone.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said, at a loss for words.

"I love you, Anna. And I will never stop." Elsa replied softly.

"You won't?"

"No. Never." Esa said, shocked that Anna even thought of something like that. "Why on earth do you think that I would stop loving you?"

"Well, with everything. I mean, with the eternal winter, and Kelly, and Donna, and just everything."

Suddenly, thousands of thoughts screamed and echoed in Elsa's mind. From Hans, Kelly, the Duke. People that hated her.

_Your sister is dead! Because of you!_

_Laugh now, Elsa! But you still don't have a sister!_

_Monster!_

_Sorcery!_

_Don't be the monster they fear you are!_

_Your sister is dead!_

_Because of you!_

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted to Elsa, shaking her.

Elsa let out a gasp, coming back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned.

"Just thoughts running through my mind. Hans telling me you were dead, because of me, Kelly telling me that I didn't have you anymore, I just..." Elsa let out a sigh, trying to hold her tears and looked away from Anna.

Anna now understood why Elsa was being so overprotective of her now. Was because people had told her that she was dead, but she wasn't.

"That's why you're being so protective of me." Anna replied in a low, serious voice.

Elsa looked back to Anna and nodded."Because people have told you I've been killed, but I always ended up coming back to you."

"Yeah."

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because even the thought of it hurts. The thought that I almost killed you hurts me. Me. Your own sister."

"But Elsa, I know you would never do that on purpose. Never. You love me as much as I love you."

Elsa suddenly broke down in tears. "Anna, how could you have forgiven me? I almost killed you, but you still forgave me." she said as she threw her arms around Anna's neck. Anna returned Elsa's embrace.

"Elsa, how could I not have forgiven you? It was an accident."

"But I still..." Elsa started to say.

"Shhh. Elsa, the past is in the past. You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

That thought made Elsa embrace Anna tighter.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa sniffled.

"Shhh. It's okay." Anna replied softly. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Anna said as she released Elsa and laid back down.

"Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Anna."

The sisters then fell asleep.

* * *

_"Elsa."_

_Elsa heard her name and looked to see a woman, talking to her._

_"You. You're the Ice Witch."_

_"Right. I just came to say you better watch yourselves on this journey. Especially your younger sister. She's the weakest."_

_"You leave Anna alone." Elsa replied sternly._

_"We'll see. But you better love her when you can. She may not be around much longer." Eursla said, walking away with an evil laugh._

* * *

Elsa woke up with a gasp.

_Love her while you can._

What did that mean?

Elsa knew that she wasn't gonna let Anna out of her sight. She wrapped her arms around Anna, cradling her in her arms as she fell into another sleep, but this time, peaceful.


	6. More Than We Know

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, and laid on her back. She looked to see the sun was up. She looked to her side, hoping to see Anna peacefully asleep. But when Elsa looked, Anna wasn't there.

"Anna?" Elsa called worried. She sat up quickly and looked all around her for Anna. She saw Destiny was still asleep. She started to remember dream from last night.

"Destiny!" Elsa called.

Destiny woke up immediately. "What is it, Elsa?" she asked as she stretched her legs and stood up.

"Anna's gone." Elsa replied.

"What?" Destiny said shocked.

"I just woke up, and she wasn't here. Where would she go?"

Destiny started to sniff. She caught Anna's scent. "She's not far. Come on." she said as she headed to the door.

Elsa followed behind.

_I have to tell her about my dream._

* * *

They walked out the door to see Anna, sitting beside the door.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are." Destiny said.

"Good morning." Anna said as she stood to her feet.

Elsa walked over to Anna and grasped her hands.

"Anna..."

"Elsa, before you start, there's something I need to know. I woke up this morning with your arms around me, like you were trying to protect me from something or someone. What's going on, Elsa?"

"Anna, that's what I want to talk to you about. After we went to sleep after your nightmare last night, I had a dream."

"What sort of dream?" Destiny asked.

"Eursla. She came to me and said we better watch ourselves on this journey, especially you, Anna. Then she told me to love you while I can. As if she was going to take you away from me."

"Intresting. You have a dream about Eursla, and Anna, you, Anna, what was your dream about?" Destiny asked.

"Well, we were at the castle, and Eursla was able to talk to Elsa into joining her, and she did. Then Elsa let Eursla kill me."

"Destiny, do you think these dreams mean something?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe they are telling us that this journey will be filled with danger, betrayal, and difficulties. But Elsa, your dream is the most intresting. Eursla telling you to love Anna while you can. Maybe she knows more than we had previously thought."

"In my dream, she knew about Elsa setting Arendelle under an eternal winter, and called her by name." Anna added.

"Hmm. Intresting theory." Elsa replied.

"Indeed. These dreams may be telling us how much the Ice Witch knows."

Destiny then went into thought. She closed her eyes as thoughts rushed in.

"What is it?" Elsa asked Destiny.

"I feel something. Eursla knows everything."

"That's why she sent the blizzard!" Anna said understanding.

"To give us a warning." Elsa added.

"But she figured on us giving up, but we didn't."

"Or she figured she could get rid of me. Think about it, if Elsa hadn't rescued us, I wouldn't be alive." Anna said.

"Anna has a point. Eursla knows that Anna would be easy to get rid of because she doesn't have powers. She's just a weak person, in her opinion." Destiny replied.

"I'm the one she wants the most. Because she knows that I won't stop until we get rid of her, no matter what the dangers are. And she figures since I won't stop, it gives her an opportunity to kill me." Anna said, understanding.

"Anna, listen to me. I don't want you to leave my side. I want you to stay close. I need to protect you from her." Elsa said, gripping Anna's shoulders.

"Elsa's right. We can't have you leave our sight, no matter the cirumstance. We can't take a chance." Destiny added.

"Please, Anna. You need to obey this order. Promise me you will not leave my side, and don't leave our sight."

"I promise. I promise. I won't leave you side, Elsa." Anna said, moving closer to Anna.

Although she didn't show it, Anna didn't like this one bit. If she wasn't allowed to leave their sight, it would give Eursla a chance to kill all of them. But she also knew Elsa would freak out if she went against her wishes.

"We better get moving. Now remember, stay together. No matter what, stay close." Destiny commanded as she started to lead the way.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and held it tightly. Anna noticed Elsa.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I won't wander off. I won't leave your side." Anna replied.

"You better not." Elsa said firmly.

The sisters then started to followed close behind Destiny.

* * *

Elsa still held Anna's arm tightly, never ready to let go. Elsa knew that if Anna got the chance, she would go against her word. Anna was known for that lately.

Anna loved Elsa, and hated to go against her word, but she was afraid that she would have to. Not only for her sake, but for all of them. She also hated that she was the reason all of their lives were at risk. She wasn't about to risk their lives either. She didn't care about her, she was worried about Elsa and Destiny. They may be able to fight and protect her, but Eursla could be more powerful than all of them combined together.

But Anna was willing to do anything to help her friend, and protect her sister, even if it meant giving up her life again.


	7. Wolves

The friends walked on their journey for what seemed like an eternity. Anna was still linked with Elsa, still following behind Destiny.

Anna thought she could hear noises, like low growls of wolves, and they had just found their preys. Anna looked around cautiously. Elsa noticed Anna looking around. Elsa also noticed Anna starting to slow down her pace.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna started to listen again, but heard nothing. "Nothing. Just hearing things." Anna replied.

Destiny stopped and started to sniff. She caught scent of an enemy. "Hold it. Anna, you may not be hearing things. I don't thing we're alone anymore." she added as she continued to sniff.

Elsa then heard footsteps rushing from behind them. She jerked her head back quickly to see nothing.

Anna heard footsteps rushed from beside them. Anna looked quickly to her side. She moved closer to Elsa and held her arm tighter.

* * *

Suddenly, a wolf jumped in front of them. The sister screamed. The wolf growled and showed his teeth clearly. He walked slowly toward them.

"Girls, stay back. This isn't a friendly oe." Destiny ordered as she came closer to the wolf. She growled as she came to him.

The sisters started to back up. "Anna, whatever happens, stay behind me." Elsa commanded, pushing Anna behind her. Anna stood behind Elsa and heard another growl. Anna looked to see she was facing another wolf. She saw it was ready to pounce.

"Elsa, look out!" Anna shouted as she pushed Elsa to the ground and watching the wolf jump right over them.

Elsa looked to the wolf from the ground, and quickly got up and helped Anna to her feet. She pushed Anna back behind her. The wolf growled as it came closer and closer to the sisters. Anna then started to remember when Kristoff and her had to outrun wolves. She looked farther to see a cliff they jumped onto to get away from the wolves. But the cliff was really far to jump to, and was still far away from them.

Then she got it. Elsa may be able to make a snow reindeer and a sled. They would be able to ride to the cliff, and make a jump for it.

"Elsa, could you make a sled and a snow reindeer?" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

Elsa was confused why Anna would ask something like that at a time like this. "Yeah, why?" she answered.

"If you make them, we'd be able to outrun the wolves."

Elsa didn't think about that. She shot powers at the wolf to distract him for a bit. Elsa quickly made a reindeer and a sled attatched to it. Elsa was amazed she was even able to do that. She got on the sled after Anna.

"I'll drive it. I have an idea." Anna said.

"Go ahead." Elsa replied.

"Yah!" Anna urged the snow reindeer. The sled took off at full speed.

"Destiny! Jump on!" Elsa shouted. Destiny jumped on it, and Elsa helped her up.

* * *

Anna whipped the reins on the sled. The wolves followed right behind them. Anna saw they were getting closer to the cliff.

"Elsa, create an ice dagger." Anna said.

Elsa was confused but did it. Anna held the dagger in her hand.

"Okay, you guys, get up on that reindeer."

Destiny and Elsa shot a confused look to Anna.

"Trust me. I've done this before. Get on it!"

Destiny and Elsa climbed to the front of the sled and was able to get on the reindeer. Elsa was getting scared because they were coming straight to the edge of the cliff.

"Jump!" Anna ordered the reindeer, unsure it would even listen. She cut the rope that held the sled to the reindeer.

Surprisingly, it did. The reindeer jumped to the other cliff. The sled went off the side, and Anna knew she had to try to jump for it like Kristoff did.

Anna was relieved to see the reindeer made it to the other side.

She yelled as she jumped to the cliff. She was able to grab it with the snow.

She looked back to the other cliff to see the wolves were defeated and walking away.

"Whew." Anna let out. She looked down to see the sled was just a pile of snow. "Whoa."

Suddenly, she felt the snow starting to give out on her. "Uh-oh." she said as she started to slide. "Elsa! Elsa!" she yelled as she tried to stay up but kept going down. "Help! Help! Help!"

"Hold on, Anna!" Anna heard Elsa shout. Anna watched Elsa make her way to her. She was close enough to grab her hand.

Anna looked to see she was falling farther. "Hurry!" she shouted.

"Grab my hand, Anna!" Elsa yelled as she reached her hand as far as she could. Anna managed to grab it. Elsa started to slowly pull her up.

They managed to reach flat ground. Anna laid on her back, letting out a sigh of relief.

Elsa watched as her reindeer turned into a snow pile. "I have got to work on my animals." she added.

Anna let out a groan, and sat up.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Destiny asked, sitting next to her.

"I think so." Anna replied, looking to Destiny.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked concerned, kneeling down to Anna and placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm all right." Anna replied reassuringly.

"Where were you able to come up with those ideas, Anna?" Destiny asked eagerly.

"Kristoff and I have handled the same situation before." Anna said as she got to her feet. "Now I know how Kristoff felt when he almost fell to his death."

Elsa let out a small chuckle. "Anna, that was the bravest thing I have ever seen." she added.

"Thanks. It was nothing, really. You learn from experience, I guess." Anna replied.

"Well, we better get going. I don't think we have much farther to go." Destiny said as she started to walk away.

"Anna, do ever try something like that again, okay? You scared me to death."

"Yeah. But it was able to save us. My question is though is if those wolves were just, you know, wolves, or..."

"Or if Eursla sent them." Elsa finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess we'll never know. But I do know that we have to keep good watch. Anything can happen out here." Elsa replied, taking Anna's arm.

"We have to stay close and together." Anna added.

"Yes. I just hope we don't run into any more of these situations." Elsa said as she started to follow Destiny.

"Yeah, me too. No use one of us getting hurt."

"I'm not worried about Destiny and I, I'm worried about you."

"I know, but I've shown you I can handle myself. But I promise, I won't leave your side under any circumstance. I will stay right beside you at all times."

"That's what I want to hear." Elsa replied.

The sisters followed behind Destiny. They were still worried about the dagngers to come.

But little did they know that these dangers were just the beginning.


	8. Avalanche and Argument

Destiny saw they were getting closer to the Ice Witch. She remembered when she came to the Ice Witch once to try to defeat her, there was the tall hill for them to climb. Tall and steep.

"We are getting closer to the Ice Witch. We have to climb a steep hill. So be very careful. Stay right behind me." Destiny commanded.

"Anna, stay right beside me. This kind of hill can have avalanches." Elsa told Anna.

"Yes, Elsa." Anna replied as she linked arms with Elsa.

The sisters started to follow Destiny up the hill. They tried to follow behind Destiny as close as they could.

Anna's foot slipped on the snow, and she started to fall. She grabbed Elsa's arm for support. Elsa kept Anna from falling.

"You okay?" Elsa asked as she held Anna up.

"I'm fine." Anna replied as she started to walk again. Elsa was worried that Eursla would try something.

* * *

They went farther up the hill. They were about halfway up when they heard something.

"Elsa, what's that noise?" Anna asked scared.

"I think it's a..." Elsa started but was interuppted.

"Avalanche!" Destiny shouted as she started to run back down the hill.

"That." Elsa replied. "Come on!" she shouted as she ran back down the hill.

Elsa had released Anna's arm and ran for her life. Anna followed right behind Elsa.

The snow started to come faster at them until it caught up with them.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled before she was taken with the avalanche.

Elsa heard her name and looked back to see Anna was gone. "Anna!" she shouted before she was taken with the avalanche.

Destiny was able to make it down the hill in time to avoid the avalanche.

Once the avalanche ended, Destiny saw the Elsa and Anna didn't make it. She knew she had to find them. She went back up until she got a scent. She started digging to where she could smell the scent. She dug until she saw a body. It was Elsa. Elsa was able to sit up after Destiny dug a majority of the snow.

Elsa sat up, sputtered and spit out snow.

"You okay?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Whoa. That was exciting." Elsa said. Suddenly she remembered something. "Anna!" she gasped as she got to her feet and started searching.

Destiny started to sniff when she got the scent. "Got it! Follow me!" she said as ran a little farther up the hill.

Destiny started to dig at the spot. Elsa knelt down and started to dig.

"Hang on, Anna! We're coming!" Elsa said as she continued to dig faster.

Destiny was finally able to see her. "I found her!" she said.

Elsa saw Anna's hand and grabbed it to pull her up. Anna sat up and slowly opened her eyes as she sputtered and spit snow.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Whoo. Head rush. How about you?" Anna said.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied as she got Anna to her feet.

"Well, that was exciting."

"Is there another way to get to Eursla?" Elsa asked.

"We can go around the hill, but that would take all day." Destiny replied.

"Well, we will do what we must. Come on, Anna." Elsa replied as she started back down the hill.

Anna was upset. They didn't have time to fool around. Going around the hill would take longer, going up the hill would be so much faster. They needed to get to Eursla fast. She hated to do it, but she had to disobey Elsa.

"No." Anna replied.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said, turning back.

"No, I won't follow you."

"Anna..." Elsa started.

"Elsa, we don't have time to go all the way around the hill. We have to get to Eursla as soon as we can. And the way to do that is to go up this hill."

"Anna, it is way too dangerous. There could be another avalanche." Elsa replied.

"And there it is." Anna said.

"There what is?" Elsa asked confused.

"It's too dangerous. It's too dangerous. I am so tired of hearing how everything is too dangerous. This journey is too dangerous. The mountain is too dangerous. The hill is too dangerous. Well, I can handle dangerous. I have before, and I can do it again."

"Anna, when will you understand that I only want to protect you?" Elsa replied, trying to hold in her anger.

"Protect me or protect you?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to protect Anna, but she had to protect herself as well. Elsa was speechless.

"That's what I thought. Well, I'm going up the hill. If anyone wants to join me, feel free. But I don't need you to protect me." Anna told Elsa as she looked away and started to head up the hill.

Elsa was angry that Anna wouldn't understand. Elsa finaly let her anger out.

"Fine! Go! You don't need me, a-and I don't need you!" Elsa shouted to Anna.

Anna stopped and let out a gasp. She didn't look back though. "Fine." she said tearfully as she started to run up the mountain so no one could hear her cry.

Elsa was hurt and angry. She knew she was right though. She tried to protect her little sister, but Anna refused it. She started to walk down the hill. "Come on, Destiny. I want to cover as much ground as we can before sun down."

Destiny knew the best thing to do was not say a thing about their fight. She figured she would let Elsa cool down a little bit. "Yes, Elsa." she said as she ran in front of Elsa to lead the way.

Elsa looked back to Anna to see her going farther up the hill. She knew if she kept looking at her, she would go after her. She looked down and started to follow Destiny.

* * *

Anna looked to Elsa and Destiny to see them walking down the hill at a fast pace. She hated fighting with Elsa, especially like that. She wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." Anna said as she continued to climb the hill.


	9. On Our Own

Anna continued to walk up the hill, which seemed to get steeper and steeper the farther she went up. She couldn't stop thinking about what Elsa said to her. She started to think out loud. No one was there to listen to her anyway.

"She doesn't need me? And I don't need her? I need her, I just don't need her to protect me all the time. I'm not a little child. I can handle things on my own. As a matter of fact, I have."

"But protecting me is what she's suppose to do as an older sister. Like it's my duty to look out for her as a younger sister. Maybe she does have a right. But why does she have to be so overprotective?"

"I guess I can't blame her. She's almost lost me several times. I mean, with my frozen heart, with Kelly, with Donna, all in the past four months. There could've been a time where I didn't survive."

"But Elsa has told me before that she does need me. And she does. I'm the one who helps her control her powers because she doesn't love anyone more than me, and I don't love anyone more than her."

"She doesn't know what she is thinking. She was just mad, like I was. And when you're mad, you say all sorts of hurtful things that you don't mean. But I guess it is my fault. I complain to her about respecting my wishes, and I can't even respect hers."

"When I find her, if I find her, I have to tell her she was right. That is, if she'll accept me back. I don't deserve her love after this one."

"What is wrong with me?" she asked tearfully. "I just get my sister back, after reaching out to her for 13 yeays, and then I push her away. Who does that? I do, apparently. All she does is try to protect me like an older sister is suppose to do, and I throw that away."

Anna looked to the sky to see the sun was starting to set. She also noticed she had finally made it up the hill. She looked foward to see exactly what she was looking for: The castle of the Ice Witch.

"I found it. I found it!" Anna shouted as she started to jump up and down with joy. She started to run for it since it was still a ways away from her, but close enough for her to see it.

* * *

Elsa and Destiny had stopped at a cave that was used by bears, but was abaondoned. Destiny laid in the cool cave, resting. Elsa sat at the door. All she could do was think about Anna.

"What's wrong with me? Why would I say those things to her? I don't need her and she don't need me? Of course I need her."

"Blaming yourself isn't gonna get you anywhere, Elsa." Destiny said as she sat next to Elsa.

"Do you think I'm overprotective to Anna?" Elsa asked Destiny.

"No. You're just protecting her as an older sister would. I know that for a fact."

"But what about what she said about me wanting to protect her or myself?"

"I know exactly how that is. I want to protect both of you and Anna, but I also want to protect me. Because I'm just as scared as you and Anna are."

"So which side are you on?"

"I don't usually take sides, Elsa. But I do agree with both of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well, I agree with you because all you want to do is protect Anna, but Anna is right because there are things she can do on her own. But I disagree with both of you because you both need each other."

"Anna doesn't need me."

"Of course she does. She needs you more than anything in the world, even if she won't admit it. She reached out to you for 13 years because she needed you, and she loves you. And you need her too. She is the one who helps you control your powers because you love her so much. And because you love her so much, you would hate so see anything happen to her."

"Yes. I guess that's why I protect her so much. But what am I suppose to do now? She's gone, and I have no idea where she is." Elsa said, looking to what they could see of the hill. "She's probably up there lost and cold, hurt." Elsa let out a depressed sigh. "What have I done?"

"Sounds like you guys need to make it right between each other when we find her."

"You mean if we find her. There's a chance the Witch probably found her, tourtured her, and killed her." Elsa said as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do."

"Elsa, I heard a story once of two best friends who had to go against a powerful enemy. They vowed to stay together at all costs to defeat him. But one of them was conviced she could handle things on her own. She went out on her own, and ended up be captured by the enemy. The other friend knew he had to rescue his friend, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to. He was afraid he would fail. But he knew he had to try. He knew it was a major risk, but he was willing to take the chance to help his friend."

"Did he end up rescuing her?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. They worked together and defeated the enemy. Together, they realized what teamwork really was. It was working together, putting in your best effort, with the right attitude, and be willing to do anything to help their teammate."

"Sounds like Anna and I." Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm afraid of facing her."

"Elsa? Do you really love Anna?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I love her more than anybody."

"Then you have to take a chance. I know your're scared, I am too. I'm sure Anna is most scared, but no matter how scared we are, we have to remember we have each other. We're a team."

"A family." Elsa added.

"Yes. A family. So, Elsa, are you willing to take a chance to help your sister, no matter what the danger? No matter what the cost? No matter the risk?"

Elsa was scared to death of facing the Ice Witch. She was also scared for Anna. Anna was her family, her only family. And she wasn't about to have that taken away from her. Not again. Elsa showed a face of determination.

"I am willing to take that chance, Destiny. I promised Anna I would protect her, and that's exactly what I'm gonna go. No matter what it takes. And you'll be there to back me up?"

"All the way, Elsa." Destiny replied firmly.

"We leave first thing tommorow. We better get some rest." Elsa said as she crawled into the cave after Destiny.

Destiny laid next to Elsa. "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Destiny." Elsa said as she looked out the door. "Good night, Anna. Wherever you are. I hope you're okay. Be safe." she said as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Anna finally made it to the castle. She examined it when she came to the door.

"Just like in the dream." Anna said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Anna walked in to see the Ice Witch, sitting on her ice throne.

"Welcome, Anna. I've been expecting you."


	10. Imprisoned

"You've been expecting me? I thought you wanted me dead." Anna said sarcestically.

"Please, no need to be sarcastic. Those were just tests to see what you are cabable of handling. And since you handled all of them, you've passed the test." Eursla said, standing up from her ice throne.

"Test? What sort of test?" Anna asked confused.

"A test whether to determined you can join me, as a partner."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked,slitely shaking her head confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eursla replied, slowly walking to Anna. "You're a strong girl. You may not have powers, but I can arrange that. You're always looking out for others, and putting their needs before yours. Like your sister."

"How do you know about Elsa?"

"I know a lot of things, dear Anna. Even your friend, Destiny. She came up here last month in hopes of defeating me, but she failed."

"That's why we're here." Anna said sternly.

"We? I only see you." Eursla said, pointing to Anna.

"W-Well..." Anna stuttered. She hated to think of the fight she had with Elsa.

"Please. There's no need to explain. I know about your little argument. She doesn't need you, Anna. And you don't need her. Is that true though?" Eursla went on, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna was frozen that Eursla knew everything that had happened. The wolves, the avalanche, the storm. It was all her. She was even more shocked that she knew about the fight. But she knew she was wrong. She knew exactly how to respond to Eursla's question.

"No. It's not true."

"Oh, but how do you know? She said it herself. She hates you, Anna. She doesn't need you, or would even want you after going against her wishes like you did."

"Stop." Anna said.

"You betrayed her, Anna. That's the worst thing a younger sister can do against an older sister. All she wanted to do was protect you."

"Stop it." Anna said more sternly.

"But since you're here and she's not, you have no one to protect you now."

"You're no match for Elsa."

"Oh, but I am. Elsa is no match for me, and neither are you."

"I will never join, you witch. And neither will Elsa. She will defeat you, and so will Destiny. We will all defeat you."

"You can't really defeat me when you're sitting in my dungeon, now can you?"

"What?"

"Men! Take her to the dungeon. And bind her in chains!" Eursla commanded.

Men made of snow took Anna by both of her arms, grasping them tightly. The men looked like knights, with armor and helments. The men saluted and did what she commanded.

* * *

They took Anna to a large cell, made completely of ice. Chains laid on the ground, ready to bind her. The men sat her on the ground, and locked the chains on her ankles. The chains were made of heavy metal, colder than the ice.

"That should hold you." a man with a deep voice said, standing to his feet after finishing locking Anna's ankles.

"You won't go anywhere now, Princess. You're done for. You should've listen to your sister." the other man said as they walked away laughing hystrically, and slamming the dungeon door.

Anna knew that they were right, though. She should've listened to Elsa. If she would have, none of this would've happened. Anna sat against the wall of her cell. She brought her knees up closer to her face, her head went down and she started to cry.

She felt terrible of how she reacted to Elsa, and wondered why she didn't listen to her.

"Why didn't I listen to her?" she asked herself. "I knew she was right. And I still went against her wishes. Why couldn't I realize she only wants to protect me, like she's suppose to? Why am I so stupid and so stubborn?"

"Why didn't you listen to her?" a voice suddenly came out from the darkness. It echoed, startling Anna.

Anna jerked her head up, and looked around her dark cell. "What? Who said that?"

"You knew she wanted to protected you, but you couldn't respect that, could you?" the voice said. The voice sounded like it was getting closer to her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Anna demanded.

"Knowing who I am is not important. What is important is for you to make up with your sister."

"But I can't. I can't go back to her. She would never accept me. She hates me." Anna said, looking down.

"Do you know that for certain, or is that what someone told you?"

Anna had to think for a little bit on that one.

"I- uh, umm, someone told me." Anna said defeated. "But I wouldn't blame her for hating me after what I did to her. I disobeyed her, I hurt her, I betrayed her."

"But how could she ever hate the sister who saved her life?"

Anna didn't think anything about that. She also wondered how the man knew about that.

"Ho-how did you know...?"

"Again, that's not important."

"But how can I get out of here? I'm not strong enough to break these chains."

"But you're strong enough to face a pack of wolves and win? Twice?"

Anna was so confused on how this man knew, well, everything.

"Believe in yourself, Anna. And you will succeed in everything you do." the voice said, trailing off.

* * *

Suddenly, everything in the cell was still and silent. Anna didn't know what to think.

"Strange." Anna said, as she laid down to go to sleep. As she laid down, she felt something under her. She sat back up and pulled out the ice dagger. She looked at the point, and the locks of the chains. Anna smiled at knowing what to do. She laid back down, but was afraid she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about Eursla, about Elsa, about Destiny. About that voice. Who was the mysterious voice? Suddenly, within seconds, Anna's eyes were closed, and she was asleep.


	11. Defeated

Destiny woke up with a gasp. She felt something unpleasant. She knew is was about Anna, being in danger. She walked over to Elsa to wake her.

"Elsa, wake up! We need to go! Now!" Destiny ordered.

"Now?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yes. I sense Anna is in trouble. In grave danger." Destiny said as Elsa quickly sat up.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We have to go before it's too late. Anna needs our help." Destiny replied as she ran out of the cave. Elsa followed behind.

"It's still far from the castle. We'll have to run." Destiny said.

"Not neccessarily." Elsa said as she put her hands out and started to create something.

Destiny was confused until she saw what it was. Elsa had created a snow horse. It was a good-sized horse. Tall, and looked to have strong legs.

Elsa got up on the horse. "Let's go!" Elsa said, waiting for Destiny to lead the way. Destiny smiled and they started the journey to the castle. Elsa urged her horse, and horse was soon at a full speed.

* * *

Anna woke up, remembering she was in the dungeon in chains. She remembed the dagger and took it out. She started to use the tip of it to pick the lock. After a moment, she got one. She did the same on the other, and soon, she was free. She was proud of herself.

"I didn't know I could that." Anna said to herself.

She started to think of how she was gonna get pass the guards. She looked down to the chains, and soon enough, she had a plan. The guards would come in to execute her, so she could hide, and when they came in, she would be able to place the chains on their ankles.

She got to her feet, slow and weak. It was so cold. But she knew she had to keep going. For Destiny. For Elsa. For the sake of the North Mountain. She soon saw she could hide by the dungeon door.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. She quickly got to the wall by the door. The door flung open, and Anna saw the guards walk in. One with a sword. They walked to the chains to see their prisoner had escape.

"Hey! She's gone!" one guard said.

"I know she's gone!" the guard said back.

"Where did she go?"

"How should I know where she went, you twit?"

The men then heard the locks of chains on their ankles. The looked down to see the chains hooked on them.

"Hey!" the guards shouted.

"Where are the keys?" one guard asked, looking to the other guard.

The guard searched to see he didn't have the keys.

"Oh, my. Looking for these?" Anna said, holding up the keys.

"But-but how?" the guards stuttered.

Anna smiled and dropped the keys on the floor right in front of her. "Bye bye." she said cheerfully and waving. She then walked out the dungeon door and slamming it.

"First part of the plan, done." Anna said proudly. "Now, for the second part: Eursla."

* * *

Elsa and Destiny soon arrived at the castle. Elsa jumped off her horse, and followed behind Destiny. They looked at the outside of the castle before seeing the doors opening.

The friends walked in to see Eursla, standing from her ice throne. Elsa looked around the castle, hoping to see Anna. She was worried when she found no sign of her.

"Welcome." Eursla said.

"Where's my sister?" Elsa asked sternly.

"Oh, Anna." Eursla replied, walking closer to them.

Destiny and Elsa let out a gasp. They knew that she was here somewhere.

"So you have a sister." Eursla fell slient for a moment. "You had a sister." she replied evilly.

Elsa knew exactly what she meant: Anna was dead. But she wasn't about to believe it. She had been called dead before and wasn't.

"Yo-You lie!" Elsa shouted.

"Do I now?"

Elsa felt anger raging up in her. She felt like she wanted to strike Eursla. She lifted her hand. Destiny noticed Elsa.

"Elsa, no." Destiny said, trying to stop Elsa. "She's not worth it."

Elsa gave the Ice Witch a look full of anger and hate. But she knew Destiny was right. She put her hand down, and let out a sigh.

"But maybe you should join your sister. Both of you." Eursla said as she raised her hands to strike them.

Elsa didn't bother to fight her. She knew she had nothing to live for if Anna was dead. Destiny understood, and just stood in a frozen position.

* * *

Anna found her way back to the room where Eursla's throne was. She saw Eursla with Elsa and Destiny. Anna was relieved that they made it up here. But she saw Euslsa raising her hands, ready to strike.

"Just like my dream. They won't survive." Anna said scared. She tried to think of a way to save them. She looked foward to see a rope, holding something over Eursla. Anna's eyes followed the rope to see it was holding a big thing of snow, right over Eurlsa, Destiny and Elsa.

"She has a thing of snow right over her? That can be cut to fall on top of her?" Anna chuckled quitely. "And I thought I was stupid." she snickered as she walked closer and got ready to cut the rope with her ice dagger.

"I love this thing."

She then saw the snow would also fall on Elsa and Destiny. She knew she had to warn them before cutting the rope.

"Elsa! Destiny! Run!" Anna shouted before cutting the rope.

Elsa and Destiny didn't know where the voice was coming from, but Elsa knew who it belonged to: Anna! She was alive. Elsa knew she was alive. Elsa and Destiny soon heard the snow falling and they ran out the doors. It was a lot of snow too.

Eursla looked up to see it was too late to move. The snow fell on top of her.

The snow also fell on Anna. Anna tried to make her way through the falling snow, but was unsuccessful. She laid helplessly under the snow, slipping to unconciousness.

* * *

Elsa and Destiny made it out of the castle just in time. They looked to see nothing but a huge pile of snow. They soon heard something making its way through the snow. Eurlsa soon popped up from the snow, gasping for air. Elsa and Destiny walked up to her.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want." Eursla begged.

"Then leave." Elsa said.

"What?"

"Leave the North Mountain, and never come back." Destiny said sternly.

"Yeah. No problem. This mountain is yours." Eursla said as she pulled herself from the snow and started to run away. Elsa and Destiny watched her run off.

"We did it." Destiny said.

"Yeah, we did. Destiny, you're guardian of the North Mountain again." Elsa said in a friendly tone.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Destiny said as she remembered something. Elsa remembered the same thing. They weren't all here.

"Anna!"


	12. Together and Goodbyes

Destiny and Elsa ran to the snow pile, and started to search for Anna.

"Anna! Anna! Where are you!?" Esa called, hoping she could get an answer.

Destiny started to sniff, hoping to get a scent.

"I'm not getting anything. She must down really deep." Destiny said worriedly.

This made Elsa worry more. She started to search faster. "We have to find her! Fast! She can't breath if she's under so far!" she said as she started to run her hands through the snow.

Destiny still tried sniffing. She started to walk all over the huge pile of snow.

Elsa felt her powers were starting to take over. She knew she had to find Anna as soon as she possibly could. She had to tell her she was sorry about what she said.

"Control it. Don't feel." Elsa kept saying to herself.

* * *

Destiny thought she was starting to get something. It was near the back of the castle. She started to sniff harder. Then, she got it. The scent she was looking for. She started to dig to make sure she was right. After digging a little bit, shecould smell it better.

"Elsa! Over here! I got her!" Destiny shouted as she started to dig.

Elsa was relieved and she ran to where Destiny was digging. She started to dig at the spot as fast as she could. The thought of Anna not being able to breathe and may die and made her dig even faster.

"Anna, we're coming! Just hang on!" Elsa shouted, even though she knew Anna probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

Destiny kept digging, but her paws were so cold. But she knew she couldn't give up. She fought the bitter cold of her paws and kept digging.

Elsa was soon able to feel something. She then saw a cloak.

"Anna!" she shouted as she tried pulling her out. Elsa was soon able to pull her body out of the snow. Elsa cradled her unconsious sister in her arms.

Anna, she was so cold. She was pale. She felt as if she was frozen.

Afraid of the snow collasping under them, Elsa lifted Anna and carried her off the snow pile. Destiny followed behind.

* * *

They left the castle and the huge snow pile. Elsa knelt down to place Anna on the ground. She still cralded her though. She hated to see her sister the way she was. She didn't hear her breathing, her eyes were shut, and she was so cold.

"Anna? Anna, come on. Please. You have to wake up." Elsa said, hoping for a response. "Anna. We have to go home." she continued as she placed her hand behind Anna's head, supporting it.

Tears started to well up when she got no response. "No." she whispered tearfully. "Anna. Please! Wake up! Come back to us! Don't leave me again!" she said louder. "I love you." she added before breaking out into tears. She pulled Anna closer to her and cried over her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." Destiny said in a voice full of sympathy. She came to closer to the sister. "Come on, Anna."

Elsa sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry." she said as she continued to have her tears flood out.

Destiny sat there. Her head went down in grief, despair, and sorrow.

Elsa held her sister tightly in her arms, close to her. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, a noise came out of the silent. A small, weak cough. Elsa let out a gasp at the sound of it. She looked to Anna to see her moving slightly and letting out small coughs. Then, to Elsa's relief, Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped for air for a moment. Elsa felt a smile creep on her face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness." Elsa said with so much relief in her voice. "Anna, about what I said to you, I-I didn't mean..."

A smile formed on Anna's face at what Elsa was saying. But Anna knew she couldn't forgive Elsa because she was the one who was wrong. She saw she was in her sister's arms. Elsa still must have loved her. "Oh, Elsa." she said as she threw her arms around Elsa's neck.

Elsa was shocked at Anna still wanting to hug her, even after what she said to her. Elsa didn't bother finishing her sentence and wrapped her arms around Anna tightly. Elsa dug her face in Anna's shoulder, still sniffling. She then rested her head on Anna's shoulder. A bigger smile formed on Elsa's face as she let out a long, loud sigh of relief.

Destiny lifted her head and let out a sigh of relief as well. "Thank goodness." she said to herself.

Anna held Elsa tightly. Elsa did the same thing. They thought they'd never be able to do this again after their fight.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. If I would've listened to you..." Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder.

"Shh. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together, and that we have each other again." Elsa replied.

Another smile formed on Anna's face. Elsa had already put their fight behind them. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna. So much." Elsa said, pressing her hand on the back on Anna's head.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Anna." Destiny said.

Elsa finally released Anna. Anna looked to the pile of snow that almost took her life.

"Whoa." Anna said. That was all she could say. "We did it. We won." she added as she tried to stand up. She failed though. Elsa stood up quickly to catch her.

"Easy, Anna. You're still really weak."

"Elsa, Anna, I don't know how to thank you guys. You gave me back my home. I am forever grateful for that." Destiny replied politely.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Anna said.

"Yeah. We help each other in any way we can." Elsa added.

"So, I think this should repay the debt I owe to you for saving my life plenty of times." Anna said.

"Anna, you never had to repay that. But if you insist that you had to, then yes, I'd say this pays it back." Destiny replied.

"Well, Anna, I think it's time to go home." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Anna said, looking to Elsa.

"You think you guys will be okay going back on your own?" Destiny asked.

"You aren't coming with us?" Anna asked.

"No. I have to stay here. I wish I could go back with you guys, but I can't." Destiny replied sadly.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Elsa replied.

"Thank you guys, for everything. I couldn't do it without you." Destiny said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Destiny." Anna said, wrapping her arms around Destiny's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Anna. But we will be seeing each other again. I hope soon."

"And under better circumstances." Elsa added.

"Yes." Destiny said as Anna released her and Elsa wrapped her arms around Destiny. Elsa soon released Destiny.

"Bye, Destiny." the sisters replied.

"Bye. And thanks again." Destiny said as the girls linked arms and started their journey back home.

* * *

Destiny ran to the top of the snow pile, full of excitment and pride. She soon let out a loud howl for everyone in the North Mountain to hear. It was a sign to her that she was once again Guardian of the North Mountain.

Anna and Elsa smiled at hearing Destiny howl, full of pride.


	13. Comeback

Anna and Elsa slowly made their way down the mountain. They didn't say a word to each other. At least, until Anna noticed that Elsa seemed distracted.

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you all right?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you seem distracted."

"I just want to get home is all." Elsa replied, looking away from Anna.

"Elsa, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Okay. I'm afraid Eursla may try something again."

"But she's gone forever. We defeated her, didn't we?"

"Maybe not. We just need to keep an eye out for her." Elsa said, holding Anna's arm tighter.

"Right." Anna replied.

* * *

The sisters soon arrived at the hill. Elsa wasn't totally sure if it was safe though.

"Elsa, do you think it's safe?"

"We'll have to take a chance."

The sisters started to walk down the steep hill. Elsa kept a sharp eye out for Eursla. She knew she was likely to try something. The sisters came down farther and farther.

Anna then heard something. "Elsa, do you hear that?"

Elsa listened as she heard the same thing. It was the one thing she was afraid of.

They heard a faint rumbling from behind them. As if something was falling. Anna slowly looked back to see snow was falling to cause another avalanche. Elsa looked back and saw the same thing. It was coming straight to them.

The sisters let out a gasp at the sight of it.

"Anna, run!" Elsa said as she started to run and slide down the steep hill. Anna tried to follow behind. Anna then saw the hill was steep enough for them to slide down.

"Elsa, slide!" Anna said as she started to slide pass Elsa. Elsa started to slide behind Anna. She kept looking behind her to see the snow was getting closer.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had reached the bottom of the hill. Elsa stood up and started to run behind Anna. Elsa was soon in front of Anna.

"Come on!" Elsa panted.

"Elsa! Slow down!" Anna said, having a hard time breathing. "I'm not as fast as you!"

"It's just as well too." a voice said, coming in front of Anna, stopping her.

It was Eursla. Anna recognized her immediately.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as Eursla grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

Suddenly, a small ice wall stopped them. Eursla was shocked and confused of who it was. She looked back to see Elsa furious.

"Let my sister go!" Elsa said sternly.

"No, Elsa. Run. Save yourself. It's me that she wants." Anna said.

"No, Anna. I'm not gonna leave you. Never again." Elsa replied, coming closer to them.

"Aww. How sweet. You just can't leave your younger sister to defend herself. Ha! How naive. So predictable." Eursla said, gripping Anna's arm tighter.

"You heard what I said. Let. Her. Go." Elsa replied more firmly.

"I might. Actually, I'll give you a choice, Anna. I can let you go free, but Elsa stays with me."

"Over my dead body." Anna spat.

"Very well. I can arrange that." Eursla said as she knocked Anna to the ground and was prepared to strike her. She lifted her hand up.

"No!" Elsa yelled, grabbing her hand. Eursla looked back to Elsa. She tried to fight to get out of Elsa's grip, but her grip was strong. Eursla soon gave up. "You took away my friend's home. And you almost killed me and my sister. And I will not let you take Anna away from me!" she shouted as she let go of Eurlsa's hand. She ran over to Anna. "If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me to get her. But I am not afraid to fight you."

"You want to see the bad girl? Fine. Then I will show you." Eursla said as she shot powers to the sisters.

Elsa pushed Anna out of the way. Elsa was able to move in time too. Elsa gave Anna the look to stay down. Anna nodded in response. Elsa got up and started chuckling.

"That's the best you can do?" Elsa chuckled as she formed an ice wall around Eursla. "Come on, Eurlsa. Come at me. If you're brave enough."

"I would, but I don't want you. It's your little sister I want. I want to see her, defeated, maybe even dead."

"Then do it." Anna said, standing in front of Elsa. "Come on. Hit me! Huh? What, you can't do it! Come on, Eursla! Let's see what you're made of. Come on! Strike me! Right in the heart! Come on! What are you afraid of? What are you so afraid of!?" Anna shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Eursla said said as plenty of powers came out, straight to Anna.

"NO!" Elsa shouted as she stood in front of Anna and fought the powers back. They was a explosion that threw snow all over and the wind of it but both of the girls on the ground, along with Eursla.

Elsa sat back up, and shook her head slightly to shake off the dizziness she felt. She looked back to see Anna farther away. She crawled over to Anna. She saw Anna's eyes were closed.

"Anna. Say something." Elsa said scared.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Anna asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes. It's me, Anna." Elsa replied, taking Anna's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I just saw this bright light. Am I dead?" Anna asked as she slowly sat up.

"No, you're not dead. I was able to save you in time before Eursla was able to hurt you."

"You did?" Anna asked, shocked that Elsa was willing to save her life after all that happened.

"Yeah." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

* * *

They then heard Eursla groan. They walked over to her. Anna held Elsa's arm tightly.

"Why won't you just die?" Eursla asked Anna.

"Because it don't work that way." Anna replied.

"I will get you someday, Anna. You just wait. And your sister won't be able to save you." Eursla said evilly.

"I wouldn't count on that." Elsa said as she used her powers to freeze Eursla's hands and feet to the ground.

What? Hey! You can't do that!" Eursla shouted.

"Can and did." Anna replied smiling. "Goodbye." she added as she started to walk away. Elsa gave Eurlsa one last look before following behind Anna.

"Oh you! Okay, fine! Anna, you just run away like a little girl."

Anna stopped after that insult. "What did you just call me?" she asked, not turning around.

"No, Anna. Don't listen to her." Elsa said.

"You just running away like a scared, helpless, little girl." Eursla finished.

Anna finally felt the anger raging up in her. She turned around and ran to Eursla to give her what she deserved. She finally came to Eursla.

The last thing anyone saw was a bright light, and heard the sound of screaming.


	14. Sacrifices

**First, let me say this: I am so very sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. My laptop is out of commission, and I don't know when I'll be able to get it fixed. I am using my home computer, but I barely get any time on it. I have enough time to make one chapter today. So, I hope you will like it.**

After the light disappeared, everyone was on the ground. Anna looked to Elsa to see she was unconcious. "Elsa!" she shouted as she ran to her. "Elsa, wake up! Elsa, please!"

Eurlsa walked over to the sisters. "Aww. How sweet. The older sister sacrficing herself for her younger sister. Ha! Seems right."

"What did you do to her?" Anna shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I struck her, but it was meant for you." Eursla said with an evil grin.

"Bring her back!" Anna commanded.

"Well, there is a way." Eursla said, going into thought.

"Then do it." Anna said sternly.

"Very well." Eursla said as she rose her hand up.

Anna's eyes widen. She knew exactly what Eursla was planning on doing: she was gonna kill her.

"Say goodbye." Eursla whispered.

Anna soon tackled Eursla to the ground. They rolled back and forth, trying to pin each other to the ground. Eursla soon had Anna to the ground. But Anna got the best of her and got Eursla off of her. "I... won't let you... kill her!" Anna shouted as she tried to keep Eursla on the ground. But Eursla was able to put Anna on the ground again. They rolled far away from Elsa now.

* * *

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was struck by Eursla. However, it did not harm her. She felt weak, though, as if her powers were drained out. She tried to make powers come out of her hands, but nothing came out. "Great." she said, rolling her eyes.

She then heard grunting from people fighting. She looked to see Anna, pinned by Eursla. She knew that this gave Eursla a chance to kill Anna. "Anna!" she shouted as she quickly got to her feet and ran to them. "Hang on!" she yelled as she came closer to them.

Anna heard her name, and was shocked at whose voice it was: Elsa. She was alive. She still fought Eursla as much as she could. Elsa soon jumped on Eursla and tackled her, pushing her off of Anna.

Anna was shocked. She watched Elsa trying to fight Eursla.

"You stay away from my sister!" Elsa shouted, pinning Eursla to the ground. But Eursla still fought with all of her might. "Anna! Go, run! Get out of here!"

"No! Elsa, I can't leave you!"

"Anna! Please!" Elsa said, trying to keep Eursla to the ground.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Anna replied firmly.

Eursla was soon able to get Elsa off of her, and she pinned Elsa to the ground. Elsa was helpless against Eursla. Eursla soon had an ice dagger in her hand. "All right, Elsa. You're time has come. Your powers are gone, and that means you'll be an easy kill. Say goodbye, Elsa." she said as she rose the dagger in the air. Elsa closed her eyes, and waited for her death to come.

Anna saw what was happening, and reacted immediately. She was hoping she could save Elsa without killing herself. She yelled as she ran into Eursla, and the dagger when with Anna. Anna rolled on the ground, and laid there, unresponsive.

Elsa opened her eyes, and saw Anna on the ground. She let out a sharp, quiet gasp. "No." Elsa all of the sudden felt as if her powers came back. She slowly rose to her feet, and stood in front of Eursla. Elsa soon shot out powers to surround Eursla with ice walls. She then shot icycles to pin Eursla on the wall.

"But, how?" Eursla asked, shocked and confused.

"You hurt my sister, you mess with me. And you don't want to do that. You thought you got rid of my powers, but you didn't. You may be more powerful than others, but I'm better."

Eursla was speechless. She was afraid Elsa wanted to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you, Eursla. I am setting you free. But if I do, you will stay away from Arendelle and the North Mountain. For good." Elsa said sternly as she brought Eursla down.

"Yes. I'm gone." Eursla said as she ran away from Elsa, never to be seen again.

Elsa watched as Eursla ran away from her. She then remembered Anna. "Anna?" she said as she ran to her little sister, and knelt down to her. She lifted Anna's head up on her lap. "Anna?" she asked again. She then looked to the dagger on the ground. She was relieved that it didn't hurt Anna. "Oh, Anna." she said with relief.

"Close call, wasn't it?" a voice came out of the silent. Elsa smiled as she knew it was Anna's voice. Anna opened her eyes, and looked up to Elsa.

"Are you all right, Anna?" Elsa asked, gently placing her hand on Anna's cheek.

"Yeah." Anna replied sitting up. "Elsa, you sacrificed yourself for me?"

Elsa smiled at Anna's question. "I love you." she replied, as she gripped Anna's hand.

Anna formed a bigger smile at Elsa's response. "That sounds familiar."

"I would hope so." Elsa replied as they both rose to their feet.

"Elsa, let's go home." Anna replied, looking to their kingdom.

"Agreed." Elsa said as she linked arms with her sister, and they started back to their kingdom.


	15. Never To Be Seperated

**First thing; I got my laptop fixed so I can finish this story.**

Hours passed, but it felt like weeks for the sisters. Soon enough, they could finally see the kingdom. Anna almost leapt with joy at the sight of it.

"Elsa, we did it. We're home." Anna said, looking to Elsa.

"Finally. Let's go." Elsa said as the went to enter their kingdom.

* * *

They finally arrived at the castle gates, where Kai, Gerda, and other servants were there to greet them.

"Elsa! Anna!" Gerda shouted, walking to them. "You had us worried sick."

"My Ladies." Kai greeted them.

"Well done, Kai. Thank you for taking good care of the kingdom." Elsa said politely.

"It was an honor, Your Majesty." Kai replied with a slight bow.

"You poor dears must be starving. I will make you something." Gerda said as she ran into the castle's kitchen.

Elsa, Anna, and Kai all walked back into the castle with the other servants following behind. The sisters came to their rooms.

"I'm going to get out of these boots." Anna giggled.

Elsa chuckled in response. "I'll wait for you in the dining room."

"Great. I'll meet you there." Anna said as she entered her room and Elsa headed to the dining room.

Anna put her boots in her closet, and put on a pair of flats. "Ahh. Much better." she said, twirling in them. "It's so good to be home. With Elsa, and..."

Suddenly, memories flooded in. Unpleasent memories of Eursla.

_She hates you, Anna._

_You betrayed her, Anna._

Those words repeated her mind over and over again, echoing in her hard. Anna finally came back to reality. She shook her head, trying to shake off the memories. "Okay. I won't be having these memories ruin my dinner with Elsa." she told herself as she headed to the dining room.

* * *

Anna arrived in the dining room to see Elsa was patiently waiting for her. Anna sat by Elsa. Anna went into thought. She tried not to think of Eursla. Elsa noticed Anna.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh no. I was just thinking of Destiny. I'm sure she's more than happy to have her home back."

"I'm sure she is."

"But it seems when she visits us, or we visit her, we always have a little adventure along the way." Anna said.

"Speaking of that, I wanted to talk to you about that. Are you crazy!?" Elsa said, trying not to shout. "Why on earth would you go up to the North Mountain by yourself without me? Do you realize what could've happened to you? You could've gotten hurt really bad."

"Well, you wouldn't go up the North Mountain with me. I knew that if I asked you to go up with me again, you'd say no for both of us. I told you and Destiny over and over again: this was something that I had to do."

"I know, I know. A debt that you had to repay." Elsa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. And now that it's done, everything can go back to being normal now."

"Right." Elsa replied.

* * *

Just then, their food came. The sisters didn't say a word as they ate their food. Soon enough, they were finished, and left the dining room.

The sisters then went their seperate ways. Elsa went to her study to make sure everything was in order. Anna went to her room because she had nothing else to do.

Anna hung up her cloak in her closet, and sat on her bed. Suddenly, more memories flooded in. All sorts of memories. She let out a scream as she could hear the voices in her head.

_Fine, go! You don't need me, a-and I don't need you._

_Your sister hates you, Anna._

_You betrayed her._

_You hurt her._

_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you._

_I can't live like this anymore._

_Then leave._

_You sister hates you._

_You betrayed her._

"Nooo!" Anna shouted, coming back to reality. She breathed heavily as she realized it wasn't real. She then felt tears run down her cheeks. "Elsa!" she shouted. She had to know the truth if Elsa hated her or not. Elsa didn't come. "Help!" she let out, but not as loud. She felt more tears stream down. She then heard footsteps.

"Anna! Are you all right? I'm coming." Elsa shouted. Elsa arrived to Anna's room, and saw Anna on her bed, crying. She ran to Anna and gathered her in her arms. "Anna? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Anna shook her head. "No." she whispered.

"Well, what's the matter?" Elsa asked more worried.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but it turned into crying. She moved closer to Elsa.

"Anna, Anna, relax. Calm down. Shhh. It's okay. Everything's all right. I'm right here." Elsa said soothingly, slowly stroking her hair.

Anna still cried really hard. Elsa listened to her whimpering and sniffling.

"Shhh. You're okay, Anna. "I got you." Elsa continued warmly.

Anna's crying almost totally stopped. She wiped her eyes and looked to Elsa.

"Now, what is it?" Elsa asked as she wiped the tears from Anna's cheek.

"Memories. Lots of them. Mostly of Eursla."

"What did she do to you?" Elsa asked very concerned.

"It's not what she did to me, but what she said to me."

"What did she tell you?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hand.

It took a moment for Anna to get words out of her mouth. The words finally came to her. "She told me that you hated me, because I betrayed you and hurt you when we fought."

"Uh-huh." Elsa said, remembering the fight.

"But is it true? Do you hate me after what I did?"

Elsa's eyes widen in shock. Anna actually thought that she hated her? "Anna, no. Of course not. You know me. Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Because of what I did. You were right. The whole time you were right. You only wanted to protect me, and I couldn't even respect that. I hurt you, and betrayed you. And it almost killed all of us." Anna cried as her head went down in shame.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna. Anna leaned into Elsa. Elsa was able to rest her head on Anna's head. "I will admit, it did hurt me a little bit that you couldn't see I only wanted to protect you." she said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. "But I would never hate you." she continued, resting her head on her little sister's head.

"How can you not hate me? I hurt you. I betrayed you. I almost killed you."

"Anna, I hurt you, and almost killed you. But you still love me."

"But that's different."

"No, Anna. It isn't different. I hurt you all those years of shutting you out. I almost killed you with my powers. But you loved me then, and you still do." Elsa replied. "But Anna, I was wrong too. You were right. I was being a little overprotective of you."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe a lot. But it's what I'm suppose to do as an older sister. But, I guess there are days I have to let you deal with things on your own. I know you can handle it."

"So, you don't hate me after our fight?" Anna said with her head down.

"Anna, look at me. Look at me." Elsa said, putting her hand under Anna's chin and having Anna look at her. "Now listen. Sisters fight all the time. It's a common thing. But they still love each other, even though they say they don't. But even after fighting, they will still do anything to look out for each other. To fight for each other. To protect each other. To love each other. Because they need each other."

"You still need me?"

"Yes, Anna. I'm so sorry I said that to you. But I need you more than anything. I need you as much as you need me. All sisters need each other."

"Elsa, can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"Anna, I already have. But can you forgive me for what I said?"

"Yes. Of course." Anna replied before letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Elsa. About everything."

"I'm sorry too, Anna." Elsa replied as she opened her arms for Anna to fall in. Anna fell into them, and the sisters embraced each other tightly.

"Elsa, I promise I will never go against your wishes ever again."

"Good. And Anna, if you think I being too overprotective of you, I want you to tell me, okay?" Elsa asked gently. Anna nodded in response. "Okay. And I promise, I will never let anything seperate you from my love. I love you." she added as a smile formed on her face.

"I love you too." Anna replied as a smile formed on her face as well.

The smile on the sister's face never left and just kept getting bigger. The sisters kept embracing each other tighter.

Anna nuzzled her head on Elsa's shoulder. She was relieved that Elsa would never stop loving her, no matter what. Nothing would ever come between them. Not even a man.

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's cheek. Elsa was more than relieved that they were able to put their fight behind them. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder. She was more relieved at the fact that her little sister was warm, alive and in her arms.

Anna was happy she had Elsa, and she wasn't ever gonna leave her. Anna vowed that she would never leave Elsa either, because they needed each other.

Nothing would ever seperate these sisters, and Anna and Elsa were determined to never let it happen,

_** The End.**_

_**Hope you liked the story. I enjoyed doing it.**_

_**I won't be able to post another story for a while. I will be going on a trip, and I will be gone for a while.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following me and my stories.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
